


When You Wish Upon A Star

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for Faberry Week Day 2: Disney. A simple wish upon a shooting star and somehow everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, save for the light that shown from the stars. Rachel wasn't the most outdoorsy person, or at least she didn't do much camping, but she was really glad that she let Quinn convince her to go on this trip. "It's so beautiful," she breathed out.

"You are," Quinn replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"I was talking about the stars," Rachel giggled.

"So was I," Quinn pointed out. "My own personal little star; you." She enunciated her point by kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. Rachel turned her head to the side to look at Quinn, her girlfriend. It was still hard to believe. She reached out to cup her face, gently stroking her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. "I love it when you look at me like that, you know?"

"I do. Good thing I look at you like that all the time, huh?"

"I guess so." Quinn kissed Rachel lightly and then grabbed her and rolled them over so that her girlfriend was straddling her waist. She leaned up to kiss her again but then something caught her eye. "Oh wow! Look!" she yelled as she pointed up into the sky, quickly rolling Rachel off of her so she could see as well. "It's a shooting star!"

"Wow, it's so beautiful!"

"Just like you," Quinn added, causing Rachel to blush.

She shook her head shyly. "You need to stop saying things like that." She ducked her head to hide the redness of her cheeks even though it was obvious that Quinn had already seen it. "Why don't you make a wish?" she suggested while she continued to try to hide her embarrassment.

"I already have everything I want." With that said, Quinn took Rachel back into her arms. Likely, Rachel's face grew redder but neither of them could tell. "I don't need a wish; I have you."

"But you have to make a wish," Rachel argued.

"Why is that?"

"Because you have to," Rachel insisted with a huff. Quinn laughed at her unconvincing reasoning and took a moment to consider her point. "No teasing, just make a wish. I can't believe that someone who loves Disney as much as you can't be bothered to wish upon a star." Quinn laughed again.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I guess I can come up with one." She rolled them over so that they were both, once again, looking up at the night sky. The shooting star was still in view, if only barely. She couldn't really think of anything else that she could have wanted though. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Rachel was all she ever needed. But maybe…

"Have you made a wish yet?"

"Give me a second." Rachel made a gesture of zipping her mouth shut to assure Quinn that she'd give her the time she wanted. Quinn closed her eyes again and made her wish. "Okay, done."

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished-" Before she could finish Rachel covered her mouth up with her hand.

"Don't tell me! It won't come true otherwise."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then pulled Rachel's hands off of her mouth. "But you asked," she pointed out in a teasing manner.

"I did, but you weren't supposed to tell me." Again Quinn rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend could be unbelievable some times, and that's why she deserved a perfect happy ending. She leaned in and planted a kiss on her nose. Rachel shivered as Quinn pulled back. "How about we get into our tent? It's getting kind of cold."

"Good idea; we can warm each other up." Rachel narrowed her eyes at her. "What? I didn't mean it in that way. Really I didn't. I was just thinking that we could cuddle." She pouted cutely. Regardless of whether Rachel believed her or not, she couldn't have her girlfriend frowning like that. Her expression softened which made Quinn smile. They headed into the tent and got into the extra-large sleeping bag that Quinn had brought just for the purpose of cuddling.

They slipped in close to each other with only the slightest amount of fighting over whom would be the big spoon. In the end Quinn ended up winning. She hugged Rachel tightly and buried her face in her brunette locks. Mostly she tried to keep things over the clothes as she had all but promised that they would only cuddle but that didn't stop her hands from wandering a little. But Quinn did have enough self-control to not let her hand travel too far up, and Rachel didn't seem to mind very much.

With her free hand, Quinn brushed Rachel hair to the side. She trailed soft, barely-there kisses along her girlfriend's neck. Rachel relaxed into the tenderness of Quinn's lips upon her skin. "I love you," she whispered. Quinn nuzzled into her and repeated the words back quietly. Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn continued to kiss along her neck. Slowly, but surely, she drifted off to sleep.

Despite sleeping the ground, Rachel had an amazing night's sleep, which she was incredibly grateful for. Her beauty sleep was very important to her even though Quinn would always insist that she didn't need any. Anyway, Rachel had a great night's sleep. In fact, it was probably one of the… wait, something was wrong. Rachel reached behind her and found no trace of Quinn. She quickly leapt up and what she found surprised her.

Rachel was no longer in a tent. Instead she was in an extravagant bedroom. It was large and was painted primarily in a bright white. The bed she was in was equally as big, easily able to fit maybe four or more people. It was beautifully designed. The placed looked fit for a queen. But Rachel didn't have time to admire how gorgeous everything looked. She got out of the bed to search for her. As she ran for the door, Rachel noticed that her clothes were different too. She had an elegant, white night gown on.

She ran towards these large double doors and opened one of them, only to close it quickly after. Rachel was sure she had seen wrong. She slowly opened the door again and took a peek outside. Yep, there was a broom out there and it was dusting the hall… all by itself. Actually no, that last part was wrong. Further down there were more brooms and each of them was dusting the hall. They didn't seem to notice her presence, but of course they shouldn't be able to since they didn't have eyes or ears. Regardless, Rachel wasn't going to take any chances.

Once more she closed the door. Rachel then checked a smaller door closer to the bed. It led to a grand bathroom but not to an exit and so Rachel went back to the bedroom. Next she went to the window to see if there was any chance to get out through there, but she was far too high up. She was trapped. And just then the door swung open. "Princess Rachel, you're up. We have to get you out of here!"

"What?" Rachel was sure that had to be dreaming or crazy, because in front of her was Minnie Mouse followed by a legion of magical brooms. Minnie ran to her, grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the room. "Wait, what's going on? Where am I? What's happening?"

"I don't know how but somehow Pete found out that you're here," Minnie exclaimed frantically. "The guards are holding him off but with Mickey, Donald and Goofy out on their mission I'm not sure how long they can last. We have to get you out of here Rachel before Pete can find you." As Minnie continued to lead Rachel along the broom formed a protective circle around them.

"What about Quinn? Where's Quinn?"

Everyone stopped. Minnie turned to Rachel, a confused look upon her face. "I don't know who that is, dear. Is she a friend from home?"

"Yes! Yes, she is. I need to find her, please. I need to."

"I'm not sure I can help," Minnie admitted, "But perhaps Yen Sid can." Minnie didn't wait a moment longer to continue to move along. The fighting could be heard from somewhere close in the castle. Although Rachel wasn't sure if what was happening was real, the fear she felt was genuine. She was terrified, not only for herself but for Quinn as well. Oh, she hoped she was safe.

Minnie turned a corner and Rachel followed close behind. They ran down a long hallway with windows on either side. At the end there was a pair of large, mystical looking doors. Rachel guessed that Yen Sid would be behind them. They were nearly there when something smashed straight through the castle, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse only a few feet in front of them. The magic brooms made certain to push Rachel and Minnie out of harm's way. "What was that?"

"Oh no, it's Maleficent. We have to hurry." With the help of the brooms, Rachel and Minnie made their way over the rubble. They went through the door which led to the tower. Yen Sid was in fact inside and he looked to be casting some sort of spell. "Master Yen Sid, I've brought Princess Rachel. We have to get her out of here!"

"The portal should be open momentarily Queen Minnie," Yen Sid explained to her.

"Please hurry; Pete and Maleficent are closing in!" Moments later the tower shook as something, or someone, smashed into it. Rachel nearly fell over but the magic helped to keep her upright. She nervously looked around to see if there had been any damage done to the structure that they were all in. "Don't worry Rachel," Minnie assured. "We'll get you to safety, and we'll do everything we can to help you find your friend Quinn."

"It's done!" Yen Sid announced. "Now hurry, the two of you must go!" He and the brooms rushed Minnie and Rachel along, moving them towards the portal.

"Wait? Just the two of us? What about the rest of you?"

"We will stay behind and defend the castle."

"But-"

"No arguments, just go!" Yen Sid interrupted.

Rachel looked over to Minnie, hoping that she'd be the voice of reason. "We have to go Rachel. With Yen Sid here, the castle has a fighting chance. If he leaves with us then Pete and Maleficent will destroy everything."

"Okay," Rachel sobbed out. "Just be careful, all of you."

"Thank you Master Yen Sid." Minnie turned back to Rachel and took a hold of her hand. Together they jumped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Grass. That's the first thing that Quinn felt as she woke up. And since she was camping it didn't seem too odd, but the fact that she wasn't in her sleeping and that Rachel was near her was. She quickly rolled over, hoping to find that her girlfriend was simply playing some prank on her. But instead Quinn found that she was lying in the middle of a meadow. She couldn't see Rachel or their tent. Quinn could feel her heart stop.

And then she heard it, "Quinn!" A voice; a sweet, angelic voice but not the one she was hoping for. "Quinn, where are you?" The voice sounded familiar but Quinn couldn't quite place it. She knew that she had heard it before but didn't know where. She waited for the voice to call out again. "Well, if you're not going to come out then I suppose I'll just go inside and help my aunts." Another voice called out, although this one was harder to hear and Quinn couldn't make out the words. "Okay, Aunt Flora. I'll tell her if I find her."

Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly shot up into a sitting position. In front of her stood a cottage, and at the door a young woman was heading inside. Quinn couldn't catch her face but she looked just like… but she couldn't be. Still, Quinn had to find out. And regardless of who she turned out to be, Quinn hoped that she'd at least be able to help her find Rachel. She walked up to the cabin, noticing but not thinking about her change of clothing. There were bigger, more important things to think about.

The door was slightly open, perhaps an inch or two. It felt rude to just walk right in and yet it appeared that the woman who had just stepped inside knew who Quinn was. A cool breeze blew by and Quinn shivered. She rubbed her arms and knocked on the door. It easily swung open and, after a moment, Quinn decided to step inside. "Hello?" she called.

In the moment that no one responded she hoped that she had been incorrect, she hoped that she was dreaming or something. But then Aurora walked through. She smiled as she saw Quinn and stopped whatever it was that she was doing. "There you are. I've been looking for you for forever, and so have my aunts. They need you for something," she informed Quinn. "They won't tell me what they need you for, but I think I can guess." There was a certain, knowing glint in her eye. Due to her confusion and surprise, Quinn couldn't quite figure out why. Aurora, Princess Aurora was standing in front of her. Quinn knew that she was dreaming; she had to be. Aurora gave her concerned look. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah… fine." Aurora still had the same look upon her face. She took a step forward and examined Quinn closely. "Really, I'm fine… I just uh… you said your aunts needed me?" That seemed to take Aurora's attention away from her.

"Oh, yes. They're in the other room."

"Okay, I- I'll see what they want." Aurora smiled pleasantly before making herself scarce and disappearing inside her room. The moment she was gone Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather entered the room, albeit a bit cautiously. Fauna went to check to ensure that Aurora wasn't trying to listen in and upon noting that she wasn't, signaled the other two to tell them that the coast was clear.

"Are you ready dear?" Flora started.

"We don't have much to do and so little time," Fauna added.

"It'd be easier if we just used magic," Merryweather grumpily pointed out.

"We've spoken of this before, no-" Flora suddenly stopped as Quinn yelped out in pain. "Dear, what are you doing?" she asked, running up to her and checking the spot where Quinn had pinched herself. It hurt, it had actually hurt. But that didn't mean anything, right? Just because you can't feel pain in a dream doesn't mean you can't imagine yourself feeling pain. Yeah, that's what it was. "Dear, are you all right?"

Quinn's eyes darted down to her, to all three of them. It was unreal, the likeness was uncanny. "I uh… I'm… no, I'm not…" The three fairies escorted her to a chair where they had her sit down. The touch of their hands felt so real, but it couldn't be. Quinn needed it not to be. She needed to get back to… "Rachel."

"Who?" one, or maybe all three of them asked.

"Rachel," Quinn repeated. "I need to find her. She'll be so worried. I need to find her." And then she wondered where Rachel might even be. "I need to go," she said as she stood up, causing the fairies to jump back in surprise. "I need to find her, I need to." She headed towards the door but the fairies blocked her path.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need you here."

Their words jumbled together as they spoke. Not much of it was very clear. Quinn could only make out a few words, the most important of which was that it was Aurora's birthday. And that only meant one thing. Quinn's head turned towards the stairs that Aurora had previously ascended. But she'd be okay. Quinn had seen the Sleeping Beauty countless times; she knew how the story ended and she had most important things to focus on instead of fictional characters.

As they spoke the fairies quickly got into argument and Quinn took the opportunity to escape. She had a bit of a head start, and without their magic or wings, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were unable to keep up. It pained Quinn to leave in such a way but she knew what she had to do. She broke into a sprint, knowing full well that the fairies would be unable to catch her in their current state. But just before she was able to get out of their line of sight she saw a crow flying overhead.

Quinn paused, briefly, noting its appearance the direction in which it came through. There was no denying where it was going. Behind her, Quinn could hear the sound of leafs being crushed as the fairies caught up with her. She took a tentative step forward but stopped. She had millions of questions but no answers could be found. She rubbed her hands together and then tried to warm up her arms. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather ran up in front of her. They all started speaking at once, making their words indecipherable from one another. One thing was clear though, they all quite upset with her behavior.

And none of them seemed to have noticed the raven flying overhead. Though it was rude, Quinn had to yell out, "Can you all just be quiet for a minute?" The three of them jumped back in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean but Aurora's in danger." They gasped in unison and once more all started speaking at once, primary warning Quinn to not use Aurora's real name and assuring her that Aurora would be safe. "Listen to me, please just listen," Quinn interrupted before she lost control of the conversation. The moment she had an opportunity she continued to explain. "Maleficent knows where Aurora is and she'll be coming for her; soon, most likely. You have to get her somewhere safe now!" Her warning wasn't taken as well as she could have hoped. Instead of instantly springing into action, the fairies only seemed to panic. Quinn groaned in frustration and pointed the fairies back towards the direction of the cottage. "You have to go protect her!"

"Right, of course."

"But you must come with us."

"Yes, you'll be in danger out here."

"And we'll need your help to keep the Princess safe."

Fauna and Merryweather took a hold of her hands as Flora guided them back. They started to move before Quinn could get a word in. "Wait, I can't," she tried to explain. "I have to find Rachel; I need to make sure she's safe." Her words fell on deaf ears and she considered simply pulling away and breaking out of their grasp but as they closed in on the cottage she decided that she'd at least like to make sure that Aurora was okay. She hadn't made it very far away in the first place anyway.

The four of them entered the cottage and split up to search the small area. If she were anywhere, Aurora would likely be up in her room so Quinn ran straight there. Much to her dread she found the room to be empty. She tried to keep calm though and not add any more worry to the fear that she already felt about Rachel. Quinn looked high and low to find any clue as to Aurora's whereabouts and when none was found she went back downstairs to see if perhaps the fairies had any better luck.

She ran into them halfway down the stairs. "She's not up there?" they asked.

"No. She's not down there?" Quinn didn't even know why she asked.

"Maybe she went out to pick some berries," one of them suggested unconvincingly.

"No, she'd never just leave without telling one of us first."

"Then what?"

"Maybe Maleficent did get her."

"We mustn't think that way, dears."

"But what if she has?"

"Then we have to save her!"

"Don't be silly," another warned. "Even if Aurora has been taken, you know we can't stand up to Maleficent. We'd have to go to the King and together we can come up with a plan."

"That'll take too long, but that time it'll be too late."

Their arguing continued with no end in sight. Quinn clenched her fists and whispered to herself, "Sorry, Rachel. I'll come find you as soon as I can, I promise. I love you." With that said she turned her attention to the fairies. "Stop, all of you!" They jumped back in shock. "We don't have time to argue, we have to save Aurora and we have to save her now before it's too late!"

"Yes, yes. You're right, but what can we do?"

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "But I'm going to Maleficent's castle and I'll find some way to save her."

"You can't!"

"Maleficent is too dangerous!"

"I know, but I have to do something."

The fairies looked unsure and then they huddled together. They spoke amongst themselves, discussing their options in a far more civilized way then they had previously. Quinn anxiously rocked back and forth. They were still running out of time. And of course she was also terrified so a moment's respite was nice. "All right, we'll go with you."

"Thank you. I don't have much of a plan, and I know that this is a big risk, but maybe if we're quiet we can slip in, get Aurora, and get out of there before Maleficent even knows we were there."

"Yes, I think you might be right."

Quinn could only hope that she was, and if she wasn't then she hoped that Rachel was okay.


End file.
